


Burnt

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

“How did you even….”

“Don’t ask…”

Trish had smiled slightly, moving to lightly wrap the bandages around Jenny’s burns. 

“That bad?”

“I’m… easily distracted.”

“By what?”

“You… mostly.”

“Okay… and how did you manage to burn yourself?”

“… Hot tea, kettle… distraction via half-naked you…”

Trish laughed slightly, leaning to kiss Jenny softly. 

“Next time just focus on what you’re doing… burnt hands aren’t any good for… fun.”

“Trish?”

“Well, I’m fed up of patching you up Jen… stop making me worry.”

“Maybe stop distracting me…”

“Alright, deal.”

Trish laughed and kissed her softly again. 

“You should probably get home… before you hurt yourself some other way.”


End file.
